Bring Me to Life
by LongLiveP3Glee
Summary: COMPLETE! Prue comes back to help stop the Apocalypse, Phoebe has a new friend!
1. Concrete Angel

  
  
LittlePhoebes challenge- I decided to write a series finale for Charmed, where all 4 sisters will be together. Its my first fanfic, so Please be nice!  
  
Summer 2003  
  
Prologue Concrete Angel  
_A Statue Stands in a shaded place  
An Angel Girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot  
  
Through the wind & the rain  
She stands hard as a stone   
in a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings &  
She flies to a place where she's loved,  
Concrete Angel!  
_  
Phoebe Halliwell Slowly wandered through the cemetery.  
She approached the Halliwell Mausoleum & quietly entered.  
Hey Prue, she said, placing a flower in the small holder.   
I know it's been a while, but... it's hard for me to come here, I miss you so much, I just wish that...  
Phoebe jumped, As a demon slammed the door open & growled.  
Get out! Phoebe shouted.  
She ran toward the demon & kicked it out the door. The demon landed hard on the ground. Suddenly, white light beams shot from the demons eyes, hitting Phoebe.  
Phoebe tried to move, but couldn't.  
Phoebe heard Pipers voice shout, & the demon froze instantly.  
You have incredible timing! Phoebe gasped, Hugging her sister.  
Hey, Pheebs, what's that? Piper asked, pointing to a glowing light next to Phoebe. :I don't know, But I think you should blow him up before we find out. Phoebe pointed to the demon.  
Piper exploded him with a flick of her fingers, But the glowing light was still there. Slowly, it grew dimmer, until it blinked out, Leaving a small girl in its place.  
Oh my god!! Phoebe gasped.   
Phoebe, that...that was, is, will be,... You know what I mean, That's you!!!  
Piper stuttered.  
What's going on, Who are you? Little Phoebe asked, Suddenly panicked.  
Its ok, we won't hurt you, come here. Piper said.  
I'm not sure how, but you were brought to the future, see that girl right there? Piper pointed to Phoebe. That's you, grown up!  
the little girl looked confused.  
Yup, & that's Piper! Phoebe grinned.  
What's the last thing you remember? Piper asked.  
I was playing with the spirit board, Whit Prue & Piper, & Prue & I were arguing cause she thought I was moving the pointer, & I wasn't, & then, I was here. She explained.  
How old are you? Phoebe asked.  
12, I'll be 13 in a few months Little Phoebe answered.  
OK, I remember that night! Phoebe exclaimed.  
all right, you're going to have to come home with us, so we can figure this out. Piper said to her sister.  
Little Phoebe agreed.  
They left the cemetery & headed for Halliwell Manor.  
  
Paige Matthews was sitting in the kitchen reading a magazine when she heard the commotion.  
Phoebe, Piper, You guys ok? She called out.  
Paige, hey, yeah, we're fine, but we have a situation! Phoebe bounced into the kitchen.  
What happened, someone try to kill you? Paige asked.  
No, Me when I was 12 Phoebe explained, yanking her younger self into the kitchen.  
Oh my god, Phoebe you were adorable! Paige squealed.  
Paige, lets not increase Phoebe's ego any more than it already is. Piper said, Jokingly.  
Ok, how'd she get here, did you guys do a spell? Paige asked.  
No, she appeared after a demon hit me with hs laser eyes. Phoebe explained.  
Laser eyes? Paige looked confused.  
I think we should check the book Piper suggested.  
Good idea! Phoebe agreed.  
the group headed to the attic.  
Who's that girl? Little Phoebe asked, pointing to Paige as they entered the attic.  
Come sit down Phoebe led her 12 year old self to a chair by the stained glass windows.  
That's Paige, She's our...  
I found it! Piper shouted suddenly.  
Got what? Paige asked. The demon that attacked   
Phoebe in the cemetery. Piper pointed to a picture in the Book of Shadows.  
Fujifa demon. Phoebe read.  
Usually works for upper level demons, Has the power to duplicate things, can make exact clones of people.  
Why would a demon want to clone Phoebe? Paige asked.  
Probably to trick us, like Cole did that time, or something evil like that. Piper explained.  
Great, How come I always get the evil twin?! Phoebe asked.  
Actually, she's not evil Paige added.  
Somehow, the process was interrupted, the demon never finished his clone, that's why she's only 12   
Piper froze him, that's why he stopped. Phoebe explained.  
What do you mean, the process isn't finished? Piper asked.  
I mean, he didn't finish copying phoebe Paige added.  
Well, does it say how to get her back to her time? Phoebe asked.  
That's the problem. Paige began. She doesn't have a time to go back to, she wasn't taken from the past, Phoebe, She was copied from you.   
So what do we do, we have to help her! Phoebe demanded.  
Calm down, Pheebs, we'll figure something out, but having 2 Phoebes is going to be confusing. Piper said.  
Well, she doesn't look exactly like me yet, I mean, she's only 12 Phoebe added.  
For now, yes, But if she really is stuck here, she will eventually look just like you. Piper explained.  
How are we going to tell her she's stuck in the future?! Phoebe exclaimed.  
I'm sorry, Phoebe, really, but I know you, & I know you can help her. Paige put her arm around Phoebe.  
Phoebe whispered. Lets go talk to her  
Hey, how are you doing? Phoebe asked the little girl who was staring out the opened window.  
Ok, I'm totally confused, But I'm ok. she replied.  
We have to tell you something, & I don't know if you're going to like it. Piper said, sitting down.  
What's wrong? Little Phoebe asked.  
How would you like to stay here with us, in the future? Phoebe asked.  
Huh, What do you mean, I can't go home? Little Phoebe asked, quietly.  
Well, see, you really don't have anyplace to go, a demon copied me, & didn't get to finish, so you're like, half of me, But we can't send you back, because there would be 2 phoebes phoebe tried to explain the difficult situation to her younger self.  
You mean, I'm not real, I'm just a copy Little Phoebe said, sadly.  
No, of course not, not to us, we want you to be part of the family! Phoebe said, Pulling her into a hug.  
Ok, I'll stay with you. Little Phoebe said softly.  
All right, I wonder if the book has a way to alter her just a little, so she won't grow up to be Phoebes twin Piper asked.  
Yeah, & she'll need a name too. Paige added.  
Suddenly, the Book of Shadows flew open.  
Hey, did Grams find a spell for us!? Phoebe giggled.  
No, Phoebe... Prue did. Piper whispered.  
What, How, What do you mean? Phoebe dove toward the book.  
Look, this spell is in Prue's handwriting. Piper pointed out.  
This is the first time she's contacted us. Phoebe whispered, a tear ran down her cheek.  
What does it say? Paige asked.  
It says Halliwell spell Phoebe read.  
By reciting this spell, we can give little Phoebe a part of each of us, so she'll be a Halliwell, But a new one.   
Four Halliwells, will that work? Piper asked.  
Well it doesn't say whether or not she'd be a charmed one, Just a little of each of us. Phoebe explained.  
Ok, I say we try it Piper announced.  
Well, Little Phoebe, what do you think, do you want to be a whole new Halliwell? Phoebe asked.  
I guess its ok, But can you tell me one thing first? Little Phoebe looked up at her future self.   
What happened to Prue?  
  
It took a while for Phoebe to explain the last 2 years to her younger self.  
She held Little Phoebe as she sobbed.  
Prue's dead, I'll never see her again? she mumbled.  
I know, Piper & I feel the same way Phoebe told her.  
And I fell bad that I never got to meet her. Paige added.  
But we were arguing, I yelled at her, I told her I hated her, & then... Now... She's gone, & I didn't get to apologize! Little Phoebe cried.  
Yes, we did make up, I remember that, In fact, We were very close before she died. Phoebe explained.  
And I think she's watching over us & wants to help because she sent us this spell to make you part of the family Piper said, softly.  
Do you want to try the spell? Paige asked.  
Well, I am stuck here, & it seems like Prue is trying to help me, so lets give it a try. Little Phoebe announced.  
The three sisters stood around little Phoebe & began chanting:  
Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda,  
Astrid, Helena, Laura, & Grace,  
Halliwell witches stand strong beside us,  
With Halliwell blood we now replace,  
Make her one of us!  
The attic was flooded with light. Little Phoebe began to glow.  
Then, she collapsed to the floor & the light faded.  
What happened? she asked, sitting up.  
Her voice was slightly higher than before.  
Hey, look! Phoebe squealed, running toward her new little sister.  
She still resembles me, & Her hair is like mine too!  
Just then a demon appeared out of nowhere.  
Oh crap! Phoebe Shrieked.. The demon lunged at little Phoebe. She screamed, Flinging her hands up, to block him.  
He froze in midair.  
Good job, Piper, now blow him up! Paige suggested, But Piper looked shocked.  
Uh, Paige, I didn't do that! She shouted.  
Than, who did? Paige looked confused.  
Little Phoebe was looking at her hands in shock.  
I think I did. She whispered.  
How, How'd she get Piper's powers? Paige asked.  
I think she them, from our spell, I think she has part of all of us, She still looks a lot like me, & she has Pipers freezing power, She must have part of Paige too. Phoebe rambled.  
Ok, can we first find something to call her, other than Little Phoebe, Cause that's getting really confusing. Pipes suggested.  
Yeah, one Phoebe is enough! Paige laughed.  
If you want, you can call me Little Prue? The little girl suggested.  
Hey, I think That's a great Idea, We'll call you Prudence Destiny Halliwell, To honor our big sister, & because I think its your destiny to be with us. Phoebe exclaimed.  
Yeah, it's perfect! Piper agreed.  
Leo suddenly orbed into the attic & looked confused,  
Hey, Honey, come here, I'll explain! Piper put her arms around her husband.  
Are you guys all set? Piper asked   
Yes, honey, you & your guy go to bed! Paige said, grinning.  
One thing first, Leo, This is Prudence Destiny Halliwell, Piper will explain everything to you, But I wanted you to meet her first. Phoebe shouted excitedly.  
Hello, I'm Leo, & you look very familiar, especially those eyes... Leo smiled, thinking to himself.  
Hey, how did you just appear like that, it was really cool! Prue exclaimed, running to Leo.   
Well, That's called Its how Whitelighters travel Leo told her.  
Is that a kind of witch like us, cause look what Piper gave me!   
Kit the cat suddenly froze in mid leap from a table to a chair.  
The cat unfroze just as quickly.  
You've got Pipers power, How? Leo questioned.  
Long story, I'll explain later. Piper told him.  
Well, Prue, I'm not a witch, I'm a whitelighter, That's an angel that watches over witches & helps them out. Leo explained.  
Really, that's cool, Piper, you're in love with an angel? Prue giggled.  
Oh, way better than that, Leo & I are married! Piper grinned.  
I wish I could orb, that was cool. Suddenly, white lights surrounded Prue. She orbed out. Then, just as quickly, she orbed back to the same place.  
Hey, what happened? She asked.  
You can orb, You must have got that from Paige, that's her power. Phoebe explained, Looking astonished.  
Leo looked very confused.  
Come on, honey, I'll explain everything Piper said, Kissing him.  
They headed to the door.  
Well, its 3 in the morning, so if you're all set, I'm going to go to bed too. Paige added.  
Yeah, we're good Phoebe told her.  
They said goodnight, until only Phoebe & little Prue remained.  
Phoebe, where am I going to stay? Prue asked.  
Well, you can stay up here in the attic if you'd like. Phoebe suggested.  
Ok, I like it up here! Prue said.   
I think everything will be ok Phoebe told her.  
Yeah, thanks for helping me, I'm still going to miss Prue though.  
We all miss Prue, sweetie, & Hey, you kept my memories!  
Phoebe shouted.  
I think so, & I got new ones, Like I was updated or something, I remember everything, I remember how she died. Prue said softly.  
You got ALL my memories, that's odd. Phoebe said.  
Prue took a small pink stone from her pocket, & showed it to Phoebe.  
That demon in the cemetery dropped this, I think its pretty. She said.  
Hhmmm, why would a demon have a pretty pink stone? Phoebe questioned. Oh well, at least he doesn't have it anymore.  
Phoebe looked into Little Prue's eyes, & a flash came over her. A premonition. She saw herself & Prue hugging, They looked into each others eyes, & held each others cheeks. They were soaking wet. It was the night they defeated Barbas, the demon of fear. Prue grinned at her as the Premonition faded. She found herself looking into the same exact eyes. Hey, I just realized something! Phoebe gasped.  
Little Prue looked at her. she asked.  
You're not just a part of me, Piper & Paige, You're a part of Prue too! 


	2. So Yesterday

This takes place right now, except no one knows who Chris is, Piper isn't pregnant, & Wyatt is about 2.  
May 2004  
  
So Yesterday  
_If its over, Let it go &   
Come tomorrow it will seem  
So yesterday, So yesterday,  
I'm just a bird thats already flown away.  
Laugh it off & let it go &  
When you wake up it will seem  
So yesterday, So yesterday,  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be ok.  
Hilary Duff  
  
Little Prue/Dezi's pov.  
I was sitting in the sunroom reading the Book of Shadows, when Phoebe ran inside. Piper, your Parenting magazine is here, Paige, your cell Phone bill, & a box for Prudez Halliwell  
Paige asked.  
I ordered some stuff from a website, I think they mixed up my first & middle names. I giggled, taking the box.  
That happens a lot, Honey. Phoebe laughed.  
Piper took her magazine & flopped onto the couch.  
Hey, you want me to take wyatt out back while you read? I asked.  
That would be great! Piper smiled.  
I wanna come! Paige shouted in a childish voice.  
OK, lets go! I picked Wyatt up.  
  
Leo had just set up the new playground in the Halliwell's yard.  
It was quite impressive. 4 regular swings, One toddler swing, 2 slides, one was a tunnell, a moving bridge, A double swing for 2 kids to ride & a wading pool at the far end.  
I put Wyatt in the toddler swing & Pushed him.   
Paige sat on the swing next to him.  
I sat next to her after I Pushed Wyatt.  
I started playing with my lucky pink stone.  
Hey, whatcha got? Paige asked.  
Its a stone, I keep it in my pocket for good luck. I found it the night that demon created me. He dropped it at Prues grave. I explained.  
It's beautiful Paige said smiling.  
Hey, What is that? a voice shouted across the yard.  
I groaned when I saw Chris enter.  
He totally creeps me out.  
None of your business! I snapped.  
Let me see it! Chris demanded.  
No, it's Mine! I shouted, standing up.  
Fine, Whatever.. Chris muttered. He walked out of the yard.  
That guy is such a creep! I shouted, spinning around to face Paige.  
He is definatly very odd Paige added.  
Just then, two demons entered the yard.  
Paige, Orb Wyatt inside, Now! I shrieked.  
I froze the demons, & ran to the back door.  
Phoebe, Get your ass down here, now! I shouted.  
One of the demons unfroze & turned toward me. Hey kid, who are you?  
The demon asked.  
Aahh, Pr... Dez!... I snapped, thinking of my misspelled mail._  
I'm Dezi, & you are?  
Phoebe burst into the yard & kicked the demon.  
She tossed a potion at him. He burst into flames.  
Dammit, the master is going to kill me! The other demon said as he unfroze.  
Not if we get there first! Phoebe tackled him to the ground.  
It dosen't matter, the Stone of Evanashia has been activated, & now we have the final ingredient. The master will be immortal by midnight! The demon bellowed.  
Yeah, sure! Phoebe tossed a potion at him. See ya! she giggled.  
Phoebe I know what those were! I gasped, as the demon vanished from sight.   
So do I, I had a Premonition about 15 minutes before they showed up, Thats how I had time to find a potion. Phoebe explained.  
Yeah, But, Phoebe, Those are Fujifa demons! I told her.  
The demons who created me.  
Apparently they did need that stone of yours for something Phoebe said.  
Yeah, good thing I took it. I mumbled, Looking at the stone.  
It may be too late, though, That demon said it was already activated. Phoebe added.  
Crap, I wonder what it activates? I questioned.  
Nothing good, I'm sure! Phoebe replied.  
You guys, Get in here, Now! I heard Paige shout from inside the house.  
Paige, whats wrong? Phoebe asked as we ran inside.  
One of those demons Just shimmered out with Piper! Paige cried.  
That must have been the final ingrediant. I muttered, sarcastically.  
Ok, my sister is not an ingrediant for anything, We have to find her. Phoebe exclaimed.  
We will, Sweetie, calm down Paige said, Hugging her sister.  
I've got a plan, Phoebe, why don't you make more of that vanquishing potion because I've got a feeling we're gonna need it, Paige, Orb out & find Leo, I'll need to talk to him, & We'll need him to watch Wyatt, while we rescue Piper, I'm going to check the book of Shadows for any info. On this thing! I held up the stone.  
Phoebe & paige answered in unison.  
I always knew we'd run into these guys again, But I wonder why they waited 9 months! Phoebe mumbled, as she headed into the kitchen.  
Paige orbed out with Wyatt.  
I'm sure theres a reason, there always is! I said, as I headed up the stairs.  
  
I raced into the attic & opened the book:  
Fujifa demons, lower level demons, usually works for upper level demons, Ability to clone, yadda yadda, tell me something I don't know! I shouted at the book.  
I pulled out the pink stone & examined it. It was smooth, shiny, pink, completely flawless, except for a small circle on one side.  
I started to look through the book for it, when white lights appeared.  
Leo, thank god you're ... Hey, you're not Leo! I shouted, seeing a tall woman in front of me.   
Who are you, & what did you do with our whitelighter? I demanded.  
Relax, Honey, it's ok. the woman smiled, & walked over to me.  
Leo is the Charmed Ones Whitelighter, since you have powers, I'm yours! she explained.  
Ok, prove it I snapped.  
Didn't you inherit Phoebe's Memories, you should remember! she grinned.  
I stared at her, quizzically. There was something familiar about her.  
Hold on a second I told her.  
I ran toward a dresser on the opposite side of the attic & reached for a framed photograph. As my hand touched the frame, a premonition took over. I saw Piper & Phoebe back when they first got there powers, & I could see...  
Oh my god! I gasped, as the Premonition ended.  
What did you see? The woman asked.  
Everything, & I didn't just see it, I was part of it, it was one of Phoebe's memories  
You're Prue Halliwell!  
That's right! Prue smiled.   
Ok, the Phoebe half of my brain is freaking out right now, I can just imagine when she really finds out! I grinned.  
Prue looked down sadly. She can't she muttered.  
I'm not allowed to see them.  
What, they expect you to be my whitelighter, but you can't associate with the people I live with?, That will be impossible, everything I do is with them!  
Yeah, I know, & I know who took Piper as well Prue said.  
Who, What, when, where, why, & how can we get her back? I shrieked.  
Ok, see what the Book says about the Stone of Evanashia. Prue suggested.  
I flipped through the book, until a picture of my stone appeared.  
My good luck stone! I gasped.  
Oh, no, that thing is evil Prue told me.  
I looked at the book.  
The stone has the power of invincibility, Ademon known as Loralai wishes to use it to Make herself indestructable, To activate the stone, She must burn a circle into it, & then collect the powers of a Charmed One, & she will be invincible.  
I looked up at Prue. We're too late I whispered.  
I should have known, I kept that thing for almost a year, I... This is my fault!  
No, it's not! Prue said forcefully. You had no Idea what that thing was, You just thought it was a good luck charm... She looked distant for a moment.   
I questioned.  
You really are made from Phoebe, I remember shopping with her one night, for a good luck charm... Here She handed me a necklace with a silver symbol on it.  
Thats a triquetra, the Halliwell family symbol, It really is good luck. Prue explained.  
This is on the book, & on Kit's collar! I gasped.  
Yes, it is Prue said.  
I put the necklace on, & looked up at Prue.  
What are we going to do? I whispered.  
What we have to She said. Screw the elders, We have to work together on this, come on, Bring the book Prue demanded.  
I picked up the book, & followed her out of the attic.


	3. Bring Me to Life

  
Bring Me to Life  
_Wake me up inside, Wake me up inside,  
Call my name & save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become,  
Bring me to life!_  
Evanescence  
  
Hey, I finished the potions, so should I start calling you Dezi, now, or what? I heard Phoebe shout.  
I shoved Prue into a corner, & turned to face Phoebe.  
Hey, yeah, sure, it's a good nickname. I mumbled, Handing Phoebe the Book of Shadows.  
Look at this!  
The Stone of Evanashia, I knew that thing had powers, what did you do with it? Phoebe asked.   
Well, I gave it to... that's not important right now, what's important is that this demon, Lorelei has Piper. She plans to steal her Powers, to become invincible I explained.  
Ok, so A - how do we find & stop Lorelei, & B - What is her ultimate goal, what does she actually want once she's invincible? Phoebe asked.  
I'm not sure, where she is, or how to stop her, & as to what her ultimate goal is, it seems my source left that detail out! I snapped, Looking over at Prue.  
The Apocalypse. Prue said quietly.  
Phoebe & I yelled.  
Ok, the world is gonna end tonight, How could you leave that part out?! I shouted.  
Oh my god, ... Prue, ... how ... you're here, ... Wait a minute, What do you mean, Apocalypse? Phoebe shrieked.  
It's ok, Pheebs, We're going to stop this, that's why I'm here, & we'll save Piper too Prue put her arm around Phoebe.  
I missed you so much! Phoebe gasped, tears streaming down her face.  
Prue brushed them away, & Pulled her sister into a hug.  
I missed you too, Pheebs   
This is incredible, how are you here? Phoebe asked, grinning.  
She's my whitelighter I said, quietly.  
What, & you didn't tell me? Phoebe shouted.  
I only found out about 20 minutes ago, & she said no one could know. I explained.  
I didn't care, they can fire me, or clip my wings, or whatever the hell it is they do to disobeying whitelighters, but you are my family, & I'm not going to let anything happen to any of you! Prue shouted.  
Wow, you haven't changed at all! Phoebe grinned.  
Is that a good thing, or a bad thing? Prue asked.  
It's a great thing! Phoebe said, hugging her sister again.  
Just then, Paige & Leo orbed in.  
Guys, the elders told me this demon, Lorelei, is ...   
Starting the apocalypse, yeah, we know. I said.  
How did you, ... Prue, they finally let you come here?! Leo questioned.  
No, well yes, but, ok, I'm Dezi's whitelighter, but they said I was only allowed to be in contact with her. Then, when they told me about Lorelei,   
I just didn't care anymore. I have to help, Leo. They're my family. Prue said, getting teary eyed.  
I understand Leo hugged her.  
Oh my ... oh wow ... Paige suddenly gasped.  
Sorry, Paige, I know all about you, since I've been watching you guys, So, come meet your big sister, Prue! Prue smiled, & held her arms out.   
Paige slowly hugged her back.  
This is so great, I never thought I'd ever meet you! Paige said excitedly.  
Never say never! Prue grinned.  
Ok, I hate to break up the happy family reunion, but, the world is gonna end soon! Leo said.  
Right, so, How do we stop it, & save Piper? Phoebe asked.  
Leo was about to answer, when the lights went out.  
Oh crap, what happened? Phoebe ran to the front door, & pulled it open. Oh my god!, this is very bad! She shrieked.  
I asked, running up behind her. The 5 of us stared out the door for several seconds, frozen in fear.  
Ok, it looks like a tornado, a hurricane, & a blizzard collided with one another! Phoebe shouted.  
its started Leo gasped.  
What, the storm of the century? Phoebe demanded.  
Not exactly, this is the apocalypse Leo said, quietly.  
We're too late, what do we do? Paige yelled.  
I have an idea, come on, basement, now! Leo shouted.  
We raced down to the basement & slammed the door.  
Ok Leo, spill! Phoebe snapped.   
The only way we're going to stop this, is to go back in time, & destroy this stone, before Lorelei can activate it. He explained, taking the stone from Prue.  
Ok, that would work, but who goes? Paige asked.  
I'll go, I got us into this with that dumb stone, & besides, I have to go back before I was created, so no one will Know me. Two Phoebes, Leos, or Paiges in 2003 would be very confusing. I explained.   
Yeah, things could get weird Phoebe added.  
Phoebs, things are already weird. Prue added.  
Ok, but, Dezi, your 13, I'm not going to let you go back in time by yourself to face a demon you've never even seen! Phoebe shouted.  
Phoebe, I'll be fine, I have to do this, I want to make things right. I said.  
OK, but, you're not going alone Phoebe said softly.  
Leo, go with her.  
I can't, 2 Leos everyone would freak, besides, she has a whitelighter.   
That's it, It's perfect, I'll go with Dezi, I wasn't here in 2003! Prue exclaimed.  
If we see you, we might freak out! Paige suggested.  
And I don't want to lose you again! Phoebe grabbed her sisters arm.  
Phoebe you won't, If we go back, to you guys, it will only be a few minutes, If we don't do this, the world ends. Prue explained.  
We can change the future & make it better, so at least there is one. I said, hugging Phoebe.  
Prue, will they let you come back? Phoebe asked, nervously.  
Honestly, Pheebs, I don't know, I broke the rules by seeing you guys today, but I hope they understand why. Maybe they will let me come back. Prue put her arms around me & Phoebe.  
Ready guys? Leo asked.  
I whispered,  
Be careful Phoebe said.   
& you better come back, Both of you, cause I want to really get to know you, Prue! Paige shouted.  
We'll try our best. Prue smiled.  
I took a piece of paper from leo, & wrote 2 dates on it.  
July 27th 2003, about 2 weeks before the demons created me, & May 7th, 2004, the current day.  
Leo, Paige & Phoebe began the spell.  
Prue & I were suddenly surrounded by white lights. everything started spinning.  
When I opened my eyes, I was still in the basement. But only Prue was with me.  
What happened.? I asked.   
Well, it must have worked, because everybody else is gone. Prue Mumbled, Looking around.  
I looked at my watch, 3:47pm. same time we left at. I pressed the date button & Gasped.  
My watch was flashing 7/27/03  
I said softly.  
Prue turned to face me   
We're here.


	4. Into the Past

  
  
I'm sorry if my story seems cheesy, I'm only 14, & I'm not very good at this.  
I'm not sure if I will finish it.  
  
July 27th, 2003  
Into the Past  
_I wish that you were here with me, well then, there's hope yet,  
I can see your face, in our secret place, your not just a memory.  
Say goodbye to yesterday, Those are words I'll never say.  
This used to be our playground  
this used to be our childhood dream  
This used to be the place we ran to,   
The best things in life are always free...  
Wishing you were here with me..._  
Madonna  
  
What should we do? I asked Prue nervously.  
Well, we go to the book, & find out where that stone is. Prue suggested.  
Ok, lets go I began climbing the stairs.  
Hold on Prue grabbed my arm before I could open the door.  
What if they're in the kitchen?   
Well, we're gonna need them eventually, so, its now or never.  
I replied.  
I pushed the door open, & found the kitchen empty.  
Looks like no ones here. mumbled.  
What do we say to them?   
I don't know, Do you think they can handle this situation? Prue asked.  
Ok, lets see, you're dead, & I don't exist yet, I'm not sure I could handle that! I giggled.  
We walked into the living room.  
Prue picked up a photo of Phoebe, Piper, & Paige.  
I missed so much She said softly.  
They missed you, too, a lot. I said, putting my arm around her.  
I don't know if I can handle leaving them again. Prue whispered.  
I looked up at her & smiled. Maybe you won't have too.  
The front door swung open, & Phoebe's voice echoed through the foyer.  
Hello, Paige, Piper, you guys home?   
I turned to Prue. Ok, here goes nothing.  
I walked into the foyer, & looked at Phoebe.  
Hi Phoeebs, I need your help! I said.  
Hey, who are you, you kind of look like me Phoebe questioned.  
I'm Dezi, & this is my whitelighter, Prue, we need your help. I replied.  
Oh, god, ... How, Prue, are you real? Phoebe asked, poking prue.  
Yes, Phoebe, I'm real. Prue giggled.  
Oh, my god I missed you so much! Phoebe flung herself at Prue.  
I'm feeling a sense of deja vu here! Prue laughed.  
How is this possible Phoebe asked.  
Ok, we're from the future. I explained.  
Huh, so, wait you're not my future kid, are you? Phoebe asked.  
No, I was created, you'll find out soon enough. I said.  
Ok, & Prue, you come back in the future? Phoebe looked shocked & confused.  
Prue smiled. Next may, actually  
Oh my god, this is really weird, it's awesome, but weird! Phoebe rambled.  
I grabbed Phoebe's hand. So will you help us? I asked.  
A sort of shock hit us both.  
Hey, Dezi, I remember, I got all the memories from you, or something! Phoebe shouted, excitedly.  
That's strange, but really convenient. I said.  
We headed up to the attic & got to work on the stone.  
Leo orbed in & looked extremely baffled.  
Leo, come here I reached for his hand.   
Whoa, I think I had a premonition, of the future, but somehow, I feel like I already lived it, & I just sent you back here, right? He questioned.  
Yes, you remember everything? I asked.  
Leo nodded. Good, can you go get Paige & Piper?   
Sure, we're going to need them. Leo orbed out.  
2 minutes later, he orbed back in with Paige & Piper.   
Ok, Pheebs, What's going on, is it really the end of the.....oh, Phoebe tell me i'm not dreaming! Piper gasped.  
No, Piper, it's the end of the world, well, next may, anyway. Phoebe giggled.  
No, ... I mean, ... Piper was shaking, pointing to Prue.  
She burst into tears.  
Oh, Piper, come here, sweetie! Prue pulled Piper into a hug. did you miss me?   
Yes, Yes, Prue, you came back, I waited so long, but you finally came back! Piper sobbed.  
It's ok, Piper, I'm here Prue smiled at her.  
But, you can't stay, right, I mean, you're still dead, & they're gonna make you leave again, Aren't they? Piper cried.  
OK, Piper, I don't know what's going to happen, but here's the thing, we came from the future, May 7th, next year, to be exact, & the world was ending. Leo sent us back here to stop it, so we really need your help.  
Wait, next year... you're alive next year? Piper questioned.  
I'm Dezi's whitelighter. Prue replied.  
Oh, wow, so, do you live with us again, cause that would be wonderful! Piper squealed, grinning through tears.  
So, even if you leave, after you stop the apocalypse, I'll still see you next year, right? Piper asked.  
I looked at Prue, unsure how to answer that question.  
Prue said.   
I noticed Paige, leaning against the wall, looking puzzled.  
Oh, hey, Paige, come here, you must be very confused. I yelled to her.  
She ran over, you know me?   
Yes, we've met, give me your hand. I said, grabbing it.  
Hey, Oh, now I remember, the world is ending, Hey Prue, Dezi, I remember next year! Paige laughed.  
How come I didn't get any memories of the future? Piper muttered,  
Sorry, Piper, I can try, but I'm not sure it'll work, you were kidnapped before we left. I touched Pipers hand, slowly.  
It worked, Dez, I remember being kidnapped, But I don't remember Prue...   
That's because she came after you were taken. I explained.  
Oh, so you probably were only sent back to stop the apocalypse. Piper looked at Prue sadly.  
Piper, what else do you remember? I asked.  
Everything, Fugifa demons broke in, & took me to the underworld, in a really fancy room, & this demon, Lorelei, stole my powers, that's all I remember. She trailed off.  
That's good enough, now we know her location. We make some potions, & leave in an hour Prue said, taking charge.  
Then, we go in, & destroy that stone for good.  
  
This chapter was bad, I know, I'll try to finish it sometime this week, if anyone wants me too.  
LittlePhoebe307 


	5. The tide is high

  
  
Chapter 4  
The Tide is High  
  
Every time that I get the feeling, you give me something to believe in  
Every time that I've got you near me, I know the way that I want it to be,  
But you know I'm gonna take my chance now,   
I'm gonna make it happen somehow,  
& you know I can take the pressure, a moments waiting for a lifetimes treasure.  
The tide is high but I'm holding on, I'm gonna be your number one  
The tide is high but I'm holding on, I'm gonna be your   
number one  
Atomic Kitten  
  
i walked quietly along a cave trail down by the beach, Phoebe & Prue behind me.  
Ok, we meet Piper, Paige & Leo in the fancy room, everyone know the plan? Prue asked.  
I said.  
Phoebe looked nervous.  
Whats wrong, Pheebs? Prue asked.  
Well, I was thinking, about what leo said, before we left, about how as soon as we get the stone, He'll send you guys back, But we won't remember anything. Phoebe explained.   
You'll get your memories back when you need them. I told her.  
Yeah, next year, I don't want to wait that long to see you again, Prue! Phoebe Whispered.  
Thats why you won't remember until it happens, it's easier that way Prue said. She Stopped walking & hugged her sister.  
Ok, we have to move fast, because Leo said this cave fills up with water during high tide, that only gives us about an hour. I said.  
There we go, over there! Phoebe shouted, pointion to a big swirly vortex. The portal  
We slowly stepped through the portal that seperated our world from the underworld. Piper Paige, & Leo were just entering from the other side.  
Suddenly, Fujifa demons surrounded us.  
Piper began to blow them up.  
Theres the stone! I shouted, pointing to a stand in the center of the room.  
Prue telekinetically raised the stone the stone in the air, & brought it over to us.  
Ok, we've got to get it out of here, now! she shouted.  
I'll take it I said, reaching for the stone Prue placed it in my hand.   
Destroy it, then, orb back to the attic, ok.   
Got it. I ran & jumped through the portal. I heard a noise behind me.  
I turned to see Phoebe scurrying up next to me.  
Phoebe, you weren't supposed to come! I yelled.  
I had to, I couldn't let you go alone! Phoebe shouted.  
Just destroy that thing & orb us home!   
We ran out of the cave as the water began to rise.  
I stopped on the beach & looked at the stone. It was perfectly smooth.  
No circle carved into it.I sat it on a large rock.   
I picked up a larger stone & smashed it. I stepped back, as the rising water washed the broken peices of the stone out to sea.  
I grabbed Phoebe's hand & orbed back to the manor.  
The others weren't back yet.  
I hope they're ok. I mumbled.   
Phoebe was racing around the attic, grabbing stuff. She started writing on a calendar she found.  
Countdown to may 7th, 2004  
she hung it up, & crossed off today.  
Now, I'll remember she whispered.  
Before I could say anything, the others orbed in.  
Hows the stone? Leo asked.  
I replied. :Drifting out to sea as we speak!  
Good, you & Prue get ready He pushed us together.  
Now, when you get back, it will be the exact moment you left, everything will be exactly the same, exept Lorelei won't be invincible. She won't realize this, though. Leo explained.  
Piper shouted. I... Prue, are you sure I'll see you next year?, I don't want you to leave me again she began to cry.  
Piper, I will see you again one day, I promise. Prue hugged her sister. Phoebe joined in. Come on, Paige! Piper yanked her little sister into the hug.  
Ok, we have to get going now. Leo interrupted.  
Prue slowly stepped away from her sisters, & grabbed my hand.  
Leo & the girls began the spell.  
Then, everything went black.  
  
2003 Phoebe's POV  
What are we doing up here I looked around the attic, puzzled.  
I don't know. Paige mumbled.  
Piper walked over to the wall & touched the calendar hanging on it.  
Hey, why do we have a countdown to may 7th?  
  
Sorry, this chapter was crappy, Next we vanquish Lorelei, should be better.  
LittlePhoebe307 


	6. I'd do Anything

Chapter 5  
May 7th, 2004 - 9:53am  
  
I'd do anything  
_I'd do anything, Just to hold you in my arms,  
& try to make you laugh, cause  
somehow I can't put you in the past.  
I'd do any thing, just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me,  
Cause I know I won't forget you.  
_ simple Plan  
Dezi's POV  
I awoke with a start. I sat up & looked around the attic. There was something I was forgetting. I looked at my watch. 9:53am. The watch was wet. I wondered how that had happened.  
I jumped out of bed, & ran downstairs.  
Phoebe entered the front door.  
Piper, your parenting magazine is here, Paige, your cell phone bill, & a box for..  
Prudez Halliwell! I shouted, as my memories hit me like a bolt of lightning.  
How'd you know that, did you get a vision? Phoebe asked.  
No, I knew because it already happened, Phoebe, it's may 7th, did you get your memories back?  
What memories? Phoebe questioned.  
Hey, what's up? Piper asked, walking into the sun room.  
Piper, do not read in here, you'll get kidnapped, I wonder why I came back earlier? I mumbled.  
Dezi, are you ok, what are you talking about? Piper asked.  
I went back in time, to stop the apocalypse, I was supposed to come back at 3:47, exactly, But something went wrong I explained.  
Well, you're about an hour early. Phoebe stated.  
I looked at my watch again. 9:53am. It's broken. I whispered.  
Phoebe looked confused.  
I got my watch wet at the beach, that's why time got all screwed up. I mumbled.  
Dezi, when did you go to the beach? Piper asked.  
Last year. I muttered.  
Piper looked lost.  
Ok, listen to me, we have to prevent the past from repeating itself, come on. I ran toward the stairs.  
Piper & Phoebe followed me up to the attic. What do you mean, what happened? Piper asked.  
You got kidnapped, There were demons, & the end of the world, you know...   
So, the usual? Phoebe asked.  
Phoebe give me your hand. I reached for it, not knowing whether or not it would work.  
Oh, Dezi, you're back, I remember now! she smiled.  
Paige orbed in with Wyatt.  
What's going on? she asked.  
I tapped her shoulder.  
Oh, now I remember she grinned.  
How do you do that? Piper asked.  
I have no clue I replied, tapping her as well.  
Hey, I remember, & how come I'm always last to remember? Piper demanded.  
Did I miss something? Leo asked, orbing in.  
I took his hand  
Oh, & Piper, you weren't last this time! I giggled.  
You destroyed the stone, now we just keep Piper up here, she won't get kidnapped, we summon Lorelei, & vanquish her. No apocalypse.  
Leo explained.  
I glanced down & noticed the necklace I was wearing. As I grasped the little silver triquetra, I was hit with a premonition.  
Oh, hey, how much do you guys remember, exactly? I asked.  
Dezi, what did you see? Phoebe asked.  
A bright light flashed, & a dark haired woman shimmered into the attic.  
My whitelighter   
Oh my god, you came back, they let you come back! Phoebe squealed.  
Phoebe, wait! I shouted, putting my hand up to block her from hugging Prue.  
That's not Prue I snapped.  
What do you mean? Phoebe asked.  
I mean, Prue is my whitelighter, since when do whitelighters , also, They don't usually have glowing yellow eyes! I Shouted, pointing toward her.   
Well, aren't you a smart little witch she slowly changed. Her hair turned bright red. Now give me back my stone!   
I gasped.   
Good call, now where's the stone? she demanded.  
Gone, & what did you do with my whitelighter? I snapped.  
Your whitelighter is stuck on the roof, no one can get in or out of this house until you open a door, & I'm not about to let you do that! she yelled.  
I put my hand out to block her, but she went flying back into a wall.  
Whoa, Looks like I got something else from ya, Prue! I gasped.  
Huh, How do you know that was Prue's power, & why did the demon look like her? Piper asked.  
Freeze the demon I shouted.  
Pipers hands flew up, & Lorelei froze.  
What's going on? Piper shouted.  
Find me a really powerful vanquishing spell, now! I said as I flung open a window.  
It's not a door, but hopefully it will work I whispered.  
  
Prue immediately orbed in. Leo chose that moment to orb Wyatt out to safety.  
Prue gasped. I thought I was going to be stuck up there!  
Oh, my god ... Prue, you're, ... you came back! Piper gasped.  
Piper, vanquish demon now, big happy family reunion afterward! I grinned.  
Oh, right, how about that spell we used to vanquish the source, like 3 times, That's pretty powerful Piper suggested.  
Ok, lets try it Phoebe jumped in front of Lorelei.  
I looked at Prue.  
Power of 5 would be stronger! She grinned, taking my hand.  
I grabbed Phoebe's hand just as she began the spell:  
_Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda  
Astrid, Helena, Laura, & Grace  
Halliwell witches stand strong beside us  
Vanquish this evil from time & space   
_Nothing happened.  
Hey, why didn't it work? Piper exclaimed.  
Lorelei unfroze just as she said it.  
She lunged toward Phoebe.  
Ahhh, Piper! Phoebe shrieked.  
Lorelei froze in midair.  
Wait a minute, in that spell, are you the Prudence they're referring to in the first line? I asked Prue.  
Ah, I don't know, am I? she asked.  
Of, course, there aren't any other Prue Halliwells in the family! Phoebe giggled.  
Ok, there ya go, She's here, you don't have to say her name! I suggested.  
Yay, Prue's here, do you think that will work? Piper asked.  
If my theory is correct, yes. I said.  
Piper began the spell again:  
_Patricia, Penelope, Melinda,  
Astrid, helena, Laura, & Grace  
Halliwell witches stand strong beside us  
vanquish this evil from time & space  
_Lorelei exploded.  
It worked! Piper exclaimed.  
Thank god, she was gonna pounce on me! Phoebe giggled.  
Yeah, that looked kind of scary, Pheebs! Paige laughed.  
Ok, demons dead, Happy reunion time, yay, Prue, you really back! Piper flung herself at Prue.  
I missed you so much, don't ever do that to me again!  
I missed you too, Piper, & you too, Pheebs, but I'm not sure if they'll let me stay? Prue looked sad.  
No, they cannot take you away again! Piper shouted.  
Leo orbed back in at that moment.  
The elders want to see you & Prue. He told me.  
I guess this is it Prue said softly, Beginning to cry.  
No, you can't leave! Phoebe demanded.  
I don't want to go, Pheebs, But I don't think I have a choice! Prue cried. Phoebe hugged her. Piper, & Paige joined in.  
Hey, why do they want to see me? I asked Leo.  
I'm not sure, but you did stop the apocalypse, & that's a pretty big thing Leo said.  
Oooh, maybe I'll get a reward. I whispered, glancing at Prue.  
I know what you want. Leo said.  
I think we all want her to stay, But I don't know if its possible.  
Prue slowly walked toward me.  
Hold on! I shouted.  
I ran over to my bed, & grabbed a Polaroid camera of my end table.  
Leo, take a Picture.  
All 5 of us got together.   
That way, we'll never forget. I whispered.   
Prue & I walked toward each other. Leo handed me the picture.  
Phoebe, Paige & Piper were crying, with there arms around each other.  
I'll be back, & hopefully, I'll have good news. I said, as we orbed out.  
  
Phoebes POV  
Yeah, I know she'll be back, but Prue won't I cried.  
I know, Phoebs, I miss her too! Piper added.  
Me too, & I just met her! Paige joined in.  
You never know, maybe they'll let her come back! Phoebe whispered.  
Piper put her arm around her. she smiled.  
Maybe she will.  
  
Ok, one more chapter to go, Will Prue come back, Or what, If somebody replies, I'll try to get the final part up by monday!  
LittlePhoebe307_  
_  
_  
_


	7. My Immortal

Chapter 6  
My Immortal  
  
_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase,  
When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
& you still have all of me...  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,  
But though you're still with me,   
I've been alone all along!..._  
Evanescence  
  
Dezi's POV  
I suddenly found myself in a room that was completely white.  
Prue was standing next to me.  
Where are we, Whightlighterland? I asked.  
I guess Prue mumbled. She was still crying.  
I'm sorry, & I wish I could just bring you back to life, right now! I whispered.  
Me too Prue said, softly. I'm gonna miss you, kiddo She put her arm around me.  
I could feel tears forming in my eyes.  
I had only known Prue a short time, But she already felt like she was my sister too.  
Dezi Halliwell? a a mans voice suddenly interrupted.  
I spun around to see an elder, dressed in a long gold robe.  
I asked, nervously.  
You & your whitelighter were able to successfully stop the apocalypse, therefore, we must repay you. He held his hand out.  
I gasped when I saw what he was holding.  
That's the stone I destroyed.   
Yes, & no, this is a rose quartz stone just like the one Lorelei was after, but they have many uses. This one has the mark of Whitelighters carved into it. he explained.  
I slowly took the stone, looking it over. there was a small angel carved in one side, with a star next to it.  
It's beautiful, is it evil? I asked.  
Certainly not, this stone will grant you your one greatest wish, money, popularity, chance to meet someone famous, Anything you want, but just one wish. he told me.  
Ok, I want... Not now! he cut me off.  
I must meet with Prudence now, I will send you home.   
There was a flash, & I found myself in the attic once again.  
In one hand, I held the stone, & in the other, I held the photo Leo had taken. I looked at the photo, with tears in my eyes.  
I slowly walked downstairs to the living room, where the others were.  
Phoebe jumped up & ran to me.  
What happened? she put her arm around me.  
I'll tell ya what happened! Piper shrieked, standing up The freakin' elders took Prue back, & they won't let her stay with us, because they're a bunch of two faced, lying, self centered, retards!  
Yikes, Piper, you're scary when you're mad! Paige said.  
Guys, maybe we should let Dezi tell us what happened Phoebe suggested.  
Everyone looked at me.  
Well, I met an elder, & he gave me a reward for saving the world. I whispered.  
What did you get? Phoebe asked.  
I held up the stone.  
What, you save the world, & they repay you with the very stone that almost destroyed it, some reward! Piper snapped, obviously still furious with the elders.  
No, he said something, he told me I could make one wish with this thing, anything I want. I explained.  
Cool, I wanna make a wish! Phoebe giggled, grabbing the stone. I wish I was a Millionaire! she laughed.  
Nothing happened.  
No fair! Phoebe snapped, giving me the stone.  
What do you wish for, Dez? Piper asked me.  
I know what she should wish for, she should ask for...   
Piper cut in. We should let her decide, I know what you were going to say, & I'd wish for the same thing, But it's Dezi's wish, so let her decide,  
Phoebe sat down next to Paige. she mumbled.  
I'll try it, I'm not sure how to do it, but I'll try! I held the stone up so everyone could see it.  
Go ahead, Dezi, I'm sorry, wish for anything you want! Phoebe smiled.  
I looked at the Photo For a moment.   
Prue looked so happy to be home. All I wanted, more than anything in the world, was for her to have that again. For her to finally come home to her family, for good.  
Ok, here goes! I grinned.  
I wish Prue Halliwell could come back & stay with us forever!  
Phoebe, Piper, & Paige gasped.  
That was my wish! Phoebe whispered.  
You want her back too, don't you, Dez? Piper grinned.  
Yeah, I do, I don't know if it will work, but if it does, she'll be thrilled. I said softly.  
The stone began to shake in my hand. A bright pink light flashed from it & hit my triquetra charm. I jumped back, against a wall, afraid it would shock me.  
Piper, Phoebe, & Paige joined me.  
The light from the stone filled the room, & just as quickly, we were surrounded by total darkness.  
  
Whightlighterland  
Prue's POV  
  
As Dezi orbed out of view, I sat down on the floor, crying. It was totally unfair of them to send me back, & then make me leave again. I knew my sisters were devastated. Again.  
If only I had never died in the first place, things wouldn't be so wrong!  
To be honest, being dead sucks. It's so boring! Maybe that's because I'm too young to be dead.   
I couldn't stop thinking about Dezi, & my sisters. I missed them so much.  
Prudence Halliwell I heard the elder call my name.  
I whispered.  
I wish to thank you for your help in saving the world. he said.  
Yeah, you're welcome, but don't ever ask me do do it again, I cant stand leaving them, I know I broke the rules by seeing them, but they're my family! I cried.  
On the contrary, Miss Halliwell, you were quite right to break the rules, otherwise, the apocalypse wouldn't be averted. He explained.  
What, you mean, you're not mad? I gasped.  
Of course not, I'm very grateful he smiled.  
Thanks, but could you just leave me alone for awhile. I asked, softly.  
Well, I will, but your grandmother will be by soon with your reward. thank you again Miss Halliwell. He orbed out.  
Great, I thought. What could they possibly reward me with. they gave Dezi the apocalyptic stone, what do I get, a demon?  
Hello, prue, how are you? Grams voice suddenly asked.  
Grams, hey, I've been better. I mumbled.  
Well, don't worry dear, you'll be thrilled when I'm through. Grams smiled.  
I doubt it, unless you can change the rules, & get them to let me go home. I cried.  
She said, grinning.  
I snapped, standing up.  
You can go home, Prue, the elders are letting you go back! Grams explained.  
I shrieked like a little kid on Christmas, I flung my arms around Grams. This is incredible, I can't believe it!  
Well its true, & you can thank your little friend Dezi, she made the wish! Grams said.  
What, this is what she wished for, she wished for me to come home? I gasped.  
Yes, she did, are you ready? Grams asked.  
Is this for real, they won't take me away again, will they? I asked, nervously.  
Of course not, you will be Dezi's whightlighter, but she will be your only charge other than helping your sisters, so you can live with your family. Grams explained.  
This is wonderful, I cant believe it, when can I go? I shrieked, impatiently.  
Right now! Grams grinned.  
I hugged her again. Thank you so much!  
You're welcome dear, Take care, & tell your sisters I love them she smiled.  
Tell mom the same for me! I replied.  
I will, good luck, Prue, & don't worry, I'll visit soon!  
She waved, & orbed out.  
I stood there, shocked for a moment.  
I couldn't believe it, I could go home! I looked around the empty room & laughed.  
What the hell am I waiting for! I giggled to myself, & orbed out.  
  
Halliwell Manor - Dezi's POV  
Piper had gone downstairs to fix the lights, & Paige & Phoebe were sitting in the living room with a bunch of candles. I wandered into the kitchen to grab a coke, when I heard a noise.  
Prue, you scared the crap out of me! I gasped, as I saw her orb in.   
I grabbed a straw & began to drink my soda. I froze mid sip, & gasped. I slowly turned back to see Prue grinning at me.  
Prue, they let you come back!? I gasped.  
Yep, thanks to you! She smiled.  
You mean, my wish worked!? I squealed.  
It sure did, I'm home for good! Prue said, with a huge smile.  
The lights suddenly came back on, & I heard Phoebe & Paige shout   
Want to go make them really happy? I asked, with a mischievous grin.  
Definitely, this will be priceless! Prue grinned.  
Prue, you can stay this time, right? I asked.  
Yes, I can stay, Dez, they said I could live here, if you guys want me too.   
Of course we do, come on! I grabbed her hand & pulled her into the living room.  
Phoebe, Paige, Look what I found! I grinned, shoving Prue into the living room.  
Oh, my god, it really worked? Paige gasped.  
Phoebe had tears in her eyes.  
Prue, they let you come back, are you... .  
Yes Pheebs, I'm back, & I can stay! Prue shouted.  
Phoebe dove at her. Paige joined in.  
Piper entered the room looking puzzled. What's going on? she asked.  
Hey, Piper, What would your biggest wish be? I asked.  
Well, the same as yours, Dez, But that will never happen, because the elders just love keep us miserable, so lets just forget it, ok! Piper muttered.  
Never say never! I grinned.  
What do you mean? Piper asked.  
Well, I thought you'd be much happier to see me, but you look like the world just ended! Prue giggled.  
PRUE... oh my god, you're here Piper shrieked, running to Prue.  
Yes, Piper, I'm home! Prue grinned.  
For good this time, I mean, can you stay? Piper questioned.  
Yup, I'm not going anywhere, unless you want me to ...   
Piper & Phoebe shrieked & started jumping up & down.  
Paige, you're my sister too, so come celebrate, you too, Dez, it's not everyday someone gets to come back from the dead, you know! Prue laughed.  
I put my arm around Phoebe, While Prue put her arms around both of us. Piper & Paige clung onto Prue. Our family was back together. & we intended to keep it that way for a long time.  
I'm really glad you're back, Prue! Phoebe giggled.  
Me too, Pheebs! Prue grinned. Me too, its great to finally be home!  
  
I just love nice happy endings! When the show really does end, I hope it's something like this!  
I had fun writing this. I may write a sequel later.   
For now, thanks for reading!  
LittlePhoebe307


End file.
